


Doubles and Singles

by JMDeLoach



Series: Moving Forward [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chance Meeting, Dating, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDeLoach/pseuds/JMDeLoach
Summary: After an awful date, Alex finds company when she isn't looking for it.





	Doubles and Singles

**Author's Note:**

> This was started between seasons 3 and 4. Regardless of how season 4 goes i may continue this series. Or i may yield to canon when it picks back up.

Alex lifted her glass and signaled to the bartender. The tall black-haired man nodded in understanding.

“Whiskey neat, double,” he smiled as he sat the glass of brown nectar in front of her.

She sipped on the drink and stared at no particular thing until her mind wandered and her surroundings were a haze.

“Sipsmith and tonic.” The voice placing the order pulled Alex from her stupor. “And make it a double.”

Alex’s eyes focused on the brunette sitting two barstools to her right. “You too, huh,” Alex said wryly as she lifted her glass in a sort of toast to whatever it was that drove a beautiful woman to order a double, alone on a Friday night, at an upscale hotel bar. As for Alex, she was here because yet another date via that popular dating app ended in abysmal failure.

“You have no idea,” the brunette responded.

“Sipsmith and tonic, double,” the bartender said and placed the drink in front of the brunette. She smiled and returned the “toast” to Alex and took a sip.

They sat in relative silence for several minutes, each sipping on their drink.

“When did dating become such a circus?” the brunette asked.

Alex turned to her right and saw that the woman was speaking to her. “Oh. Um.”

“Is it because I’ve hit thirty?” the brunette asked. “Is that when things go sideways? Is thirty the line in the sand?”

“I don’t think so,” Alex smiled. “I’m just shy of thirty and I can’t seem to...” Alex cut herself off. She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk about this with a complete stranger in a bar that was filling up and becoming noisy.

The brunette slid over one barstool to her left and sat beside Alex. “I’ll tell you mine, if you’ll tell me yours.” She lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head ever so slightly to the right.

“I don’t,” Alex started. The brunette could tell she was reluctant to talk.

“Tell you what,” she smiled at Alex, “we’ll make a friendly wager. Tell each other the horrible date they went on tonight, the date that caused each of us to order doubles, and the one who had it better buys the next round.”

Alex was interested. “And how do we decide who had it better and who had it worse?”

“I’m fairly certain I had it worse,” the brunette boasted. “But if we can’t decide, we’ll tell the bartender and make him choose.”

“You’re on.” Alex was certain she’d win. There’s no way this woman could top a trip to Olive Garden with a recently divorced, single mom of three kids who had suddenly decided she’d give dating women a try because ‘no way women could be as bad as men.’

“You go first,” the brunette said.

“Nope,” Alex smiled, certain of victory, “your idea, you go first.”

“Fine,” she said, “I show up at 317.”

“317?” Alex interrupted. “As in 317 Parkview Ave? The upscale French restaurant that takes months to get into?”

“Yes,” the brunette said. “That’s the one.”

Alex smiled and took a sip of her whiskey. The brunette waited to see if Alex was going to elaborate or just interrupt her every sentence. Alex realized she’d been rude. “Oh, sorry. I just. My date was at Olive Garden. So I guess that’s one point Alex and zero points...” she paused, realizing that they hadn’t bothered to introduce themselves.

“Sierra,” the brunette smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, Alex.”

“Likewise, Sierra,” Alex smiled back. “Please continue. You were just telling me about the horrible restaurant you went to on your date.”

“Right,” Sierra said, “just hold that thought, Alex. Bear in mind, this was a blind date setup from a coworker. Not even a close coworker, just a guy from work. So I go in, looking for a blonde. He had described her as ‘drop dead gorgeous’, said I couldn’t miss her if I wanted to. Boy was he right.”  

“Sounding worse and worse every second,” Alex smirked. “Fancy French restaurant, gorgeous blonde. What happened next? Was your whole meal on the house? Including the dark chocolate crème brulee?”

“Don’t be silly, Alex, everyone knows authentic French crème brulee isn’t dark chocolate.” They both started laughing. “But no. When I said, ‘boy was he right’ what I meant was, he was right that she was easy to spot. Apparently she had gotten there very early and started with the cocktails. By the time I walked in she was in the coat check, in a confrontation with the maître d’ who was demanding she leave because,” Sierra paused. “Are you ready for this?” She looked at Alex, making sure she had her full attention. “Because she had a dog in her purse!”

“What?” Alex yelled before she could stop herself. “Shut up!”

“Yup. A Yorkie. In her purse,” Sierra shook her head. “Apparently she was three drinks in before anyone noticed the dog and when they did she was asked to leave. She obviously didn’t see their point so she protested.”

“What did you do?” Alex asked.

“I did what any self-respecting adult would do when they see a beautiful woman in conflict,” Sierra took a sip from her gin and tonic. “I quickly ducked behind some plants and made my way to the bar and ordered a drink and asked what was going on with the crazy lady and the maître d’ in the coat check. Then I watched as some of National City’s finest escorted her out of the building.”

“So you didn’t even speak to her?”

“Nope.”

“How do you know it was her?”

“It was her. They knew her name from her credit card and kept calling her Ms. Nicoletti. As in, ‘Ms. Nicoletti, we are going to have to ask you to leave.’ And, ‘Ms. Nicoletti, I must insist that you leave at once.’”

“Oh my god,” Alex laughed. “That’s hilarious. And you just dodged that bullet like a pro.”

“Believe me,” Sierra said, “I’ve had way more practice getting out of bad dates lately than I’d care to admit.”

“I can relate to that,” Alex said then took a long draw from her whiskey. “Did you at least eat at 317?”

“No,” Sierra said, “I found a food truck a few blocks from there and had some amazing street tacos. Then I popped in here for a drink. Now let’s hear about your exciting date at Olive Garden.”

“I’m no longer confident I can top your story,” Alex said shyly. “I mean, there were no cops involved. How about I just concede and buy the next round?”

“Absolutely not,” Sierra said. “You made a wager and now it’s time to play the game.”

“Fine,” Alex said. “But why don’t we at least take this to a booth where it’s a little more comfortable. The bar’s filling up.”

Sierra looked around and noticed that the bar was quickly turning into a Friday night meat market. And she wasn’t about to spend all evening fending off dude-bros who wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. “That I can agree to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Check out my other work from the Doctor Who and Call the Midwife fandoms. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @masters_jd  
> Or Facebook https://www.facebook.com/jessie.masters.31  
> If you follow me on social media, make sure to let me know it's you!


End file.
